Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Leader of , leader of a coalition of East Coast non-Maggia criminal organizations; former director of Las Vegas faction, , , | Relatives = Anatoly Fyskov (ancestor); Vanessa Fisk (wife, deceased); Richard Fisk (son, deceased); Rebecca Fisk (daughter-in-law, deceased); Smedley Kornfeld (genetic double, deceased); Maya Lopez (adopted daughter, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly a penthouse in New York City, formerly Fisk Tower in New York City, a mansion in Westchester County, Las Vegas | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal organizer and mastermind, president and owner of legitimate businesses, crimelord, former ruler of a portion of Hell's Kitchen | Education = Self-educated to college level in political science | Origin = Human crime-lord | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita | First = Amazing Spider-Man #50 | HistoryText = Early Life Very little is known about the Kingpin before he first took command of the East Coast mobs. He has described himself, however as having been "an unpopular, blubbery child" before he began his lifelong pursuit of bodybuilding. Wilson Fisk was impoverished as a child, and committed his first murder when he was twelve. From the start Fisk was determined to be the best in whatever he did, and he believed physical strength to be a major factor in building power in the underworld. Hence, he fanatically trained himself in various methods of bodybuilding and personal combat, finally concentrating on the Japanese art of sumo. His sumo training probably led to his interest in the Orient, which would manifest itself in other ways. Fisk educated himself by stealing books from stores and libraries, and became particularly fascinated by political science. He decided that another key to success would be in using political techniques in organizing and directing groups of criminals. Kingpin It was his adoption of these techniques that caused him to be thought of as a political "kingpin of crime," a description which became his nom de crime. Although Fisk has always taken pleasure in physical combat with his enemies, he has always recognized the necessity never to place himself in a situation in which the law can prove his responsibility for crimes. As a result, it is believed Fisk has never once been convicted. Even when he inexplicably broke his own rule and was jailed for personally stealing an ancient tablet from Empire State University , charges had to be dropped for lack of evidence. Fisk thus never worked as any criminal's henchman, but formed his own small gang right from the start. Fisk's gang rapidly grew in size, influence, power and wealth, thanks to his organizational skills and, when necessary, his prowess in hand-to-hand combat. Fisk was careful to invest his illegal gains in legitimate businesses. The first company which he owned completely was one dealing in spices from the Far East. Today, even though Fisk has built a vast legitimate business empire in various fields, he still professes in public to being merely a "humble dealer in spices." After about a decade of being a criminal leader, Fisk had also achieved enough success in legitimate business to become a prominent member of New York society. It is at this point that he met and soon married Vanessa (maiden name unknown), a beautiful woman not yet 20 years old, and whose love, the Kingpin has stated, gave him the peace he sought after his constant struggle for power. Whether or not Vanessa knew of his criminal activities when she married him is unclear; she did know afterwards. Their son, Richard, was born within a year after their marriage. Spider-Man's Retirement About two decades later, Fisk, now known as the Kingpin, had become one of the most powerful criminal leaders in both the New York and Las Vegas areas, and had won the respect of many of the other crime bosses. When the costumed crimefighter Spider-Man briefly retired, the Kingpin decided the time had come to fulfill his master plan. For years various major criminals dreamed of forming a coalition of criminal gangs in order to compete with the Maggia, which virtually monopolized organized crime throughout the country, The Big Man (the late Frederick Foswell) had only temporarily succeeded in uniting the independent gangs; others who have tried included the Crime-Master, Doctor Octopus, the first and third Green Goblins, the Mad Thinker, the Owl, Hammerhead, and Silvermane. With Spider-Man apparently gone, the Kingpin proposed that such a coalition be formed under his leadership, and met with nearly unanimous acceptance. The Kingpin then directed a major crime wave in New York City which came to an end with his first confrontation with the again active Spider-Man. Moreover, the Kingpin's attempt to silence Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson backfired when Spider-Man rescued Jameson, who then publicly exposed Fisk as the Kingpin, which caused the crime coalition to fall apart . In the following years the Kingpin suffered a number of reversals. He tried using the brainwashing techniques of Dr. Winkler to cause police chief George Stacy to steal important documents, but he was once again foiled by Spider-Man and Stacy was cleared of all charges . He was then opposed by the Schemer, who turned out to be his own son Richard . Hydra He was offered an opportunity to fully achieve his ambitions for political power when he was recruited to serve as the behind the scenes leader of the Las Vegas area faction of the now fragmented Hydra. His son, Richard, acted under him as Supreme Hydra of this group. Through Hydra the Kingpin planned to overthrow the United States government and even achieve world domination, but he turned against Hydra upon learning that the Las Vegas contingent was actually controlled not by him but by the infamous Nazi war criminal, the Red Skull . Ever since, the Kingpin has pursued more realistic goals than Hydra's. He hired several goons, including the Sandman to prevent the completion of the Worldwide Habitual Offender Computer and had the Tinkerer rebuild the Spider-Mobile . Retirement to Japan Eventually, Vanessa, sickened by the Kingpin's life of crime, demanded that Fisk abandon it or else she would desert him. Unwilling to lose Vanessa, Fisk agreed to her terms, and the two retired to Japan. Vanessa even persuaded the reluctant Fisk to turn over his files on the activities of other leaders of organized crime to American legal authorities. To prevent this, the new leaders of the Kingpin's crime syndicate kidnapped Vanessa, who was then apparently killed by a Kingpin aide who correctly saw her as the only obstacle preventing Fisk from returning to crime. Criminal Comeback The enraged Fisk indeed made a comeback. Not only did he resume leadership of his former organization, but he also turned over his files on other criminal leaders to the law through the costumed crimefighter Daredevil, now with the motive of ridding himself of any rivals. The ploy worked: as a result of the evidence in the files, many criminal leaders, both inside and outside the Maggia, were convicted. In the ensuing power vacuum the Kingpin rebuilt his coalition, stronger than before. Today he controls the great majority of non-Maggia East Coast gangs dealing in conventional crimes. The Kingpin's organization is now stronger than any single Maggia "family" in the New York area. Councilman Cherryh The Kingpin again turned his attention to his political goals, and his puppet candidate Councilman Randolph Cherryh actually won a New York mayoralty election. However, Daredevil, now the Kingpin's principal opponent among the city's costumed adventurers, found Vanessa alive, though suffering from severe mental problems. Daredevil told the Kingpin he would return Vanessa to him if the Kingpin ordered Cherryh to decline accepting the mayoralty. The Kingpin agreed, and the bargain was carried out. Vanessa was returned to the Kingpin's custody as promised. While the Kingpin attempted to get revenge for this disgrace by having Elektra assassinate Matt Murdock's legal partner Foggy Nelson, it ended in failure when Bullseye killed Elektra. The Kingpin was angered by Daredevil's various successful attempts at subverting his plans. Finally, Karen Page, Daredevil's former lover who had become a heroin addict, sold the information that Daredevil was lawyer Matthew Murdock to a drug dealer. The information came into the Kingpin's hands, and he seized the opportunity for vengeance. He arranged for Murdock to be rendered virtually penniless and had him framed for bribing a witness to perjure himself. Murdock lost his license to practice law. Already psychologically troubled, Murdock sank into severe paranoia. He confronted the Kingpin, who savagely beat him and had him trapped, unconscious, within a car at the bottom of a New York river so Murdock's death would seem an accident. But Murdock managed to escape. Kingpin continued to send super-thugs, such as Typhoid Mary, on attacks against Daredevil, but Murdock, after a long while, got back at Fisk. Exposing the Kingpin for who he was, rendering him penniless and taking the recovering Vanessa into hiding in Europe was the ultimate revenge on him. The broken Fisk seemed to have come full circle from his squalid upbringing. Under circumstances to be fully revealed, Fisk became a part of the Stark-Fujikawa corporate empire, surfacing in an East Asian branch, and wielding power and influence as he had before, although not quite on the same scale/geography. He eventually came up against the X-Men and their erstwhile companion, Shang-Chi. The heroes were hot on the trail of the Elixir Vitae which they thought could be used as a cure for the Legacy Virus. Unfortunately, the information about the Elixir was in the hands of the Kingpin, who wanted to give it up only for its ultimate monetary value. Storm ended up destroying the Elixir rather than to let Fisk get rich off it. Fisk used his position at Stark-Fujikawa to re-establish his empire in New York. Maya Lopez Maya Lopez, who he had adopted after killing her father Willie "Crazy Horse" Lincoln (a mob enforcer in his employment), was curious about her father's killer and he took advantage of this to convince her that it had been Daredevil. She confronted Daredevil after studying videos of him fighting to learn his weaknesses, and would have killed him had she not recognised him as Matt Murdock due to the shape of a wound on his cheek that she had seen while they were on a date. On talking to him she realised that Fisk had in fact murdered her father himself and attacked him in revenge, temporarily blinding him. Sons Death Wilson Fisk eventually lost his criminal empire to one of his employees, Samuel Silke, who was working with his son Richard, in a bloody Caesar-like assassination bid. In the aftermath, Vanessa killed Richard and fled the country with Fisk's remaining wealth while the Kingpin recuperated in an unnamed eastern-European country, broken and alone. He returned, and after getting revenge on Silke by crushing his head, almost managed to regain his empire through sheer will, but was defeated by Daredevil, who declared himself the new Kingpin. Fisk was put in jail. He hatched a scheme to be freed and regain his wealth by giving the F.B.I. proof in the form of the nonexistent "Murdock Papers" that Matt Murdock is Daredevil. Having made so many enemies who were in prison, Fisk was constantly under attack from the Hand, Hydra, or any number of criminal organizations with which he had had intimate contact with. The U.S. Government was hard pressed to get rid of this expensive, dangerous, legally clean master criminal, and Fisk succeeded in manipulating the F.B.I. into gravely wounding Daredevil and directing them to his D.N.A. He told Ben Urich to give the feds the location of the Night Nurse, the only medic for injured superheroes, or go to jail. He succeeded in getting Matt Murdock finally arrested, but the F.B.I. betrayed him at the last minute and arrested him as well, placing him in the same jail as Murdock with hopes that the two would kill each other. While in jail he also managed to arrange the near-fatal stabbing of Foggy Nelson, Daredevil's longtime friend and fellow lawyer. Ironically, the enemies were forced to team up in order to survive a prison riot which was directed at them. Finally, Murdock sacrificed the deal, refusing to let Bullseye, who was also incarcerated, leave the prison as Kingpin had planned. The fight ended with the Kingpin shot point-blank in the knee by gunfire from Bullseye intended for Murdock, while Murdock escaped. Civil War During the Civil War he offered a deal to Iron Man — consideration on his sentence in exchange for information about Captain America's Resistance base. However, as his status in prison was threatened for collaborating with Stark, he betrayed him. He first set up Iron Man by revealing a gathering of supervillians by Hammerhead to create a new criminal empire, claiming it was a base of Captain America's, and gave information to the Secret Avengers instead. He also put out a hit on Spider-Man and his loved ones. A sniper attempted to hit Spider-Man, only to hit one of the "secondary targets", Aunt May. At some point later, after Matt Murdock returned to America with his name cleared, he completed Vanessa Fisk's last wish and took on Fisk's case, getting all charges dropped in exchange for Fisk leaving the country. Fisk visited his wife's grave. However, Fisk returned to New York to settle some "old business" and met with the Runaways, who were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. He offered them protection from the government if they promised to steal a special artifact for him. After the teens ran into a winged monster and the Punisher, they decided not to give the artifact to Fisk, but were attacked by his army of ninjas. They escaped by using the artifact, which took them back in time. Shadowland During the time when Daredevil got control over The Hand, Fisk decided to meet with former Heroes for Hire, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, to discuss how they were going to deal with Daredevil. When they refused, Fisk used a scroll in order to summon the Ghost Rider. After Daredevil's fallout, Kingpin became the new leader of the Hand, with Lady Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, Montana and Hobgoblin as his henchmen, using the group for his criminal purposes. Big Time With the new Hobgoblin as his most recent incorporation to his organization, Fisk stole the experimental metal called Reverbium from Horizon Labs. The Reverbium was destroyed because of its instability by Spider-Man and Black Cat, leading to the destruction of the Fisk Tower and the death of Montana. Shadowland was eventually brought down by Otto Octavius acting as Spider-Man. Fisk arranged for a body double to be found in the rubble of Shadowland, faking his death until such a time as he could reform his empire. The Final Incursion As Earth-616 was coming to its end in the final incursion, Fisk sent out an invitation for some of the villains the had associated with in his days to join him in a bar to watch the world end. Their revelries were interrupted by the Punisher, who was hoping to kill as many villains he could before the world ended. | Powers = | Abilities = The Kingpin is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. He has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-Man when the two engage in unarmed combat (Spider-Man also has severe inhibitions about using his strength against an opponent without superhuman powers for fear of killing him or her.) The Kingpin is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. | Strength = The Kingpin possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. The Kingpin is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. His great bulk does not consist of fat as it seems to be but of muscles that have been developed to enormous size, as in a sumo wrestler. The Kingpin has demonstrated strength sufficient enough to crush Spider-Man's webshooter without intent, casually fling open his large vault door with one arm; when others such as Daredevil have struggled to open it with two arms, lift and use his heavy oak desk and a large sofa as weapons, and crush people's skulls without effort. His strength is nearly superhuman. | Weakness = Totally obeisant to his wife. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Kingpin sometimes carries a walking stick which contains a concealed laser beam weapon that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The walking stick can also be used to fire a concentrated spray of sleeping gas. The Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses the stickpin gas as a last resort. Henchmen Anthony (Earth-616) Tony was ordered by the Kingpin to capture Spider-Man at Curt Connors' Home. Big Turk (Earth-616) Big Turk was a rival for control of the rackets, who tried to challenge Kingpin's leadership. The Kingpin made easy work out of Turk and quelled all descent in his ranks. Blanders (Earth-616) Blanders murdered Lois and NYPD officer Hegerfors, but he was eventually killed by Ben Urich. Blinker (Earth-616) Blinker was ordered to bring J. Jonah Jameson to Kingpin. Coogan (Earth-616) Coogan was killed NYPD officer Hegerfors. Duke (Earth-616) Duke was caught up by Bullseye and injected with a slow acting poison. Felix Manning (Earth-616) Felix ordered Melvin Potter to construct a perfect duplicate of the Daredevil's costume. Felix was eventually killed by a certified lunatic hired by the Kingpin to impersonate Daredevil. Flint (Kingpin) (Earth-616) Flint was one of the Kingpin's lieutenants. He told Fisk that his plan to put the Hand against Daredevil worked brilliantly, although he wasn't killed. Glazer (Earth-616) Mr. Glazer was killed after he complained about Kingpin's obsession for Matt Murdock. Grouper (Earth-616) Doubting the Vulture's ability to kill Raymond Trask, Mr. Grouper secretly hired Chance as a back-up. Hymie (Earth-616) Hymie was one of the bodyguards who escorted Madame Fisk to the Nelson and Murdock Law Office. He was later involved in a brawl at Josie's Bar against a disguised Matt Murdock. Jim (Kingpin) (Earth-616) Jim was ordered by Kingpin to eliminate Jake Martino. After Martino died at County Memorial Hospital, Jim was caught and kidnapped by Spider-Man. Jocko (Fisk) (Earth-616) Jocko was one of the bodyguards who escorted Madame Fisk to the Nelson and Murdock Law Office. Lynch (Earth-616) Lynch was one of Fisk's right hand men. When Vanessa Fisk was apparently killed, he pushed him to take over the mobs again. Lynch was eventually murdered by the Kingpin himself, when he blamed him for her wife's death. Michael Kemp (Earth-616) Michael Kemp was a three-time felon who was arrested by the police after trying to kill Karen Page and Paulo Scorcese. Mindella (Earth-616) Dr. Mindella designed for Kingpin a lethal drug called "death's arrow", which temporarily increased physical abilities until causing heart failure. Ornstein (Earth-616) Ornstein witnessed Kingpin murdering Mr. Glazer. Shorty (Earth-616) Shorty managed to escape with Big Turk from Spider-Man. Switzer (Earth-616) Mr. Switzer was forced to leave Kingpin's conglomerate after he complained about Kingpin's obsession for Matt Murdock. Turner (Kingpin) (Earth-616) Mr. Turner was a hitman hired by the Kingpin to frame Daily Record reporter Mr. Ridge. Willy (Kingpin) (Earth-616) Willy told Bullseye where the Kingpin was hiding. Winch (Earth-616) Winch was knocked out by Captain America on top of the Daily Bugle Building. | Notes = * Kingpin's real name (Wilson Fisk) was revealed in . * Kingpin now owns the Assassins Guild. * Kingpin's email was wfisk@fiskindustries.com. | Trivia = * Kingpin's character design was based off of British actor Sydney Greenstreet, who was famous for playing criminal leaders in his films. | Links = * Kingpin's Profile at Spiderfan.org }} Category:Humans Category:Atheist Characters Category:Millionaires Category:Peak human Strength Category:Martial Arts Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Editor Credit Needed Category:Fisk Family Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Venom Villains Category:Sleepwalker Villains Category:Moon Knight Villains Category:Superior Spider-Man Villains Category:Smokers Category:Mobsters